Meteor Boy
by Tugiacat
Summary: Let alone the fancy title, this is my view of what will happen right after Season 2 finale. Milo spends more time with Octalia, especially knowing more about Orgaluth. Melissa and Zack try to prove Cavenpuss is not an abomination. Doof and his co. are struggling at making a Murphy's-Law-proof spaceship. Featured characters from Phineas and Ferb.
1. Troubles

**Hey guys! Welcome to my latest story, "Meteor Boy". The title and the description have said pretty much anything so let's just go with it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Back to Earth, it was just a normal day for everyone. That was, if most of the people didn't care more about the Danville Forest, where a major abduction had happened.

A school day for a certain group of kids, for instance, in Jefferson Primary School.

"Do you guys feel something?" Baljeet asked.

"Yeah," replied Buford. "I got us some snack 5 minutes ago."

"Yuck!" exclaimed Isabella. "Who would mix cabbage with chips ever? That is like the most gross recepi in the world!"

"There are people… who want to get rid of bad news about chips," Buford replied.

"Can I see it?" Phineas offered nicely.

"Sure, Dinner Bell."

He looked at it, then picking and tasting a little bit, "Hm, not bad at all. You should try it, Isabella." He then returned the pack to Buford

"Dinner Bell says it!" the bully said confidently. He won over the only girl in the group. Then he realized something. "But wait a minute! You said you just looked at my chips."

"_You_ said you had bought _us_ some snack," Isabella shot back.

"Yeah, what she said!" the nerd agreed.

"Guys, come on," Phineas chuckled. "Stop putting a fight because of the chips. Which reminds me… it's been one or two months since the Pistachion domination."

"Wow…" Buford exclaimed. "And I thought the mixture of chips and cabbage wouldn't make him recollect _that_ far."

"Still mad at it though," Isabella confessed. "The Fireside Girls had prepared so much. And we were still being pistachionized."

"Or mulched, to make it shorter," Baljeet informed.

"Actually, it makes me wondering how those pistachios become sentient in the first place," Ferb came in to spoke a line.

"I heard something about time travel," said Baljeet. "If you do something to the past, you change the future. If you can't change it, either something interrupts you or you have already failed in the first place."

"But aren't those pistachions from 1965? Why are they alive in that time period and are able to change the present, which is their future?" Phineas questioned.

"ARGGGH!" Buford exclaimed, scratching his head. "Would you guys stop talking? This has been way too complicated than the battle itself."

"You guys know what is weirder?" Isabella questioned, then revealing by herself. "It's been two months that we have actually got around to discuss about this."

"You're right. That _is_ weird," Phineas replied. "When we came home, we said it was their concern and not ours, so we shouldn't talk any further about it."

"Their? You mean Milo?"

"Yep, and that includes a pair of time travel weirdos, Vanessa's dad, a creator of a 50-year-hit series... And Buford's right. It's kind of confusing right now."

"What is happening to them right now?" Baljeet questioned.

"Not sure, but I hope Milo is doing fine," Phineas said. "I wonder if he remembered us and our adventure."

* * *

That is enough Earth scenes for a day.

Meanwhile, on another planet called "Octalia", Milo, Zack, Melissa, Cavendish, Dakota, Doofenshmirtz, Perry and additionally Cavenpuss had just saved the planet and its habitants from the grave danger of the Sphere of Calamity. Of course, the work couldn't be done without the villagers themselves working together. So in conclusion, let's just call Milo's team a big inspiration for the Octalians.

Later they were about to use a spaceship and came home, but Murphy's Law made the ship fall apart. The Octalians knew they couldn't give out another spaceship since they remembered clearly what happened when Milo was being transferred from one ship to another, and even six ships sticking together wasn't enough to get Milo on their planet safely. If she weren't thinking quickly and used an escape pod leading them to Octalia, it would be… argh, doomed.

So the gang decided to stay a little longer, while figuring out a plan to get back to Earth without anyone flying in the vacuum of space.

"Of course I will remember you guys!" Milo cheered, not knowing he technically had replied Phineas' question earlier, back at the Earth.

"Loab, even though what you have done to me was wrong and uncomfortable and sort of that, your determination to save the planet is greatly appreciated! Don't feel too bad about it."

"Yeah, I know…" the aqua Octalian exclaimed. He was sobbing and could barely say anything. "But you have done so much to us. And… there I was… abducted you for no reason. I feel… undeserved… What can I do… to pay… to you?"

Seeing Loab's urgent request, he couldn't deny it. Maybe if he just accepted it, he would be happy. That was also a chance for him to use a bit of an advantage, but just for one time.

"I'd like some lemon juice," Milo offered, and within two seconds, Loab had already brought out a glass for him.

Suddenly, the glass broke. Not sure if it was because of Loab's tight squeeze, but it broke.

"Another, please"

Another two seconds, and Loab had finished his job.

Milo drank out of it and exclaimed, "Mhm. This is refreshing. It feels relaxed."

"Yeah, me too…" Loab agreed.

Then an Octalian girl came in and saw the two, probably having heard their conversation.

"You guys are great heroes, but you're just inner drama queens," Orgaluth stated while adjusting her face in the mirror a little more.

"Whoa, miss!" Loab suddenly exclaimed and pushed her as far away from Milo as possible. She almost dropped her mirror.

"What are you doing, Loab?"

"Don't you see, miss? Your molecular structure absorbs negative probability ions, and Milo here has plenty of them. So if you stay near him… or… you get the idea."

"Ah," the girl smirked. "Not too worry about that. Sure, my gene is more powerful than others', even after… that. But I'm not the main focus like before anymore."

The effect from the sudden push made a book fall on her from a shelf.

"Yeah, we still need sceintists to examine you," Loab replied sarcastically.

"I'm not an expert but I know you can do it, Orgaluth," the Murphy boy said. "Like I said, don't be afraid of anything. Whenever there's a bad thing, you guys can face it together."

"I will," Orgaluth came to Milo closer and replied comfortly. "And I haven't done this but…"

She then put a kiss on Milo's cheek and smirked, "…thank you."

Milo just blushed and smiled, "You… are welcome."

"Wow…" Loab saw it and elbowed Milo. "A kiss from an Orgaluth girl, what does it mean?"

"It means thankful and nothing else, you shipper on deck," Orgaluth heard it and replied to his sentence.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a garage where they fix and create prototypes of spaceships, Cavendish and Dakota asked an Octalian technician if he could remake a harder and more stable spaceship from the debris. The Alien Commander was there too, to help with the Octalian money or help bride this guy or anything.

"So, we have all the parts outside your garage. Can you repair the ship for us? You know, remake a better one."

"I wish for a better spaceship," said jokingly Dakota.

"I don't have _that_ magic. What am I, your fairy godfather?" the technician replied. "Anyway, you know I can remake it, but I can't guarantee that it will make the ship more 'powerful.' You know, since those have already been the old parts."

"Okay, that's it," the commander lost her patience and pointed at the guy a big Octalian bazooka. "I have offered you the nicest deal I could ever make. I have brough another boy from another planet to save our planet. As an Octalian, it is your responsibility to repair the ship so our hero can get home safely without any negative ions interrupting him. And you are, as I know, the best technician on this planet after we have been through twenty residents and a pharmacist with his platypus as a pet."

She pointed to the certain pair. Doofenshmirtz found her speech inaccurate.

"Just for a record, Perry the Platypus is _not_ my pet. He's my nemesis."

The commander continued, "So you have no choice but to repair it. You'll have your money, or be it, with my weapon."

"I'll try, but first, we need to check the old parts and repair it to make it new parts. If one of them can't be fixed then we have no choice but to upgrade another new spaceship."

"I can do it," Doofenshmirtz stated. "But rather slow, I mean it's hard. We need a few inventors who's good at all of this. You know, I'm imagining they're two kids, one is a dreamer and talkative, and smart inventor, another one barely talks anything but he's calm and…attracts ladies."

"Now how does your imagination seem familiar to me?" questioned Dakota. "I think I have met that certain pair somewhere."

"We will talk about it later," commanded the Alien Commander, "Now let the professional do their jobs."

* * *

In an outdoor Octalian market, Zack, Melissa and Cavenpuss were strolling around and picked out some souvernirs while they were there. Everyone recognized them as the hero's friends who had fought alongside him in order to protect this planet.

Cavenpuss, on the other hand, had to wear a coat and hid himself under it. He knew his appearance would scare the people off, and more disaster was the last thing he wanted. How thoughtful he was.

"Look! A music counter. Let's check it out!" Zack offered. Melissa agreed and all of them went for some local CDs.

"It's an honor to have you as our customers," the clerk said. "We have some unique tastes of music. But first, why don't you try _your_ taste of music first, my boy?"

"My taste of music?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Well duh. Hear this!" the clerk took out a CD and put it on the radio.

By the cover, he had already known what kind of CD this is about.

"Oh no…" he muttered, before the song making him embarassed and proud for his entire life played.

"I know you're pining. But every cloud has got a silver lining," Melissa sang along, purposely teasing him.

"You like that?" the clerk informed. "We have just invested music on Earth for a few minutes, and I gotta say, this is a phenomenon! That video has reached two million views on Octalitube after an hour!"

"Woohoo, my friend has just got famous on another planet," Melissa cheered.

At least this was not a bad reputation, so Zack took it gladly, "I graciously accept it."

"How is that even possible?" the hybrid platypus said. "I mean, two million views in sixty minutes? Am I the only one to be doubtful about this?!"

"Trust me! We have never seen a social phenomenon like it before. And can you tell me who you are?"

Melissa embarassedly took him away from the clerk's view, "He's…uh, he's just a talkative small… man."

He thought Cavenpuss was scared of him however, "Aw… feeling shy, I see."

He reached closer to him and unveal his coat, revealing the true face of a platypus with Cavendish's head.

He remained silent.

Other Octalians remained silent.

Zack and Melissa looked at each other, worried.

"AH!" the clerk yelled, "HE'S AN ABOMINATION!"

Other Octalians yelled, running and scattering around as far as possible, leaving an empty market with only Zack, Melissa and Cavenpuss.

"Well, what do you know?" the abomination sighed, "Yet another floss of Octalians being afraid of me again."

Cavenpuss sat down and didn't know what to do. He just wanted to live normal like any other people on the galaxy. But no matter how hard he tried, he would still be an abomination, no more, no less.

He turned his face down and sobbed. That worried Melissa.

"Cheer up, pal," Zack put a hand on his small shoulder. "I find it funny to be honest. Besides, you are one unique person to us. You can just ignore them and live on."

"No, Zack. That's not a way," the girl whispered.

"Melissa?"

"That's not a way! Don't you see how sad he is right now?" Melissa said. "He's just a platypus, he can't think much and handle that much. What if he was so heartbroken that he would never want to live anymore?"

"I DO!" Cavenpuss exclaimed and cover his face, sobbing.

"This is a true matter, Zack!" she continued. "I know what we are going to do today. Let's convince the Octalians that Cavenpuss is not as abominable as they think he is!"

"Yeah! If that's what you are trying to do, then I'm with you!" the boyband determined, high-fiving Melissa.

"I appreciate that, but how are we going to do that?" Cavenpuss questioned.

"First, we need to find Milo," she instructed. "But where is Milo by the way?"


	2. Meeting

"So where are we heading, Orgaluth?" Milo questioned. He, Loab and Orgaluth were heading to a secret room of a hospital Milo had been treated before.

"To a room where you can be a doctor and treat your own pain," she added. "…and to get away of your problems."

"It sounds awesome but…" the boy couldn't help but feel worried. "…you sure it would be fine if you treat yourself. I'm kind of worried because…" he chuckled. "…back at my planet, the illness can only be treated by 'doctors'."

"Mom has trained me some self-treating class before I was seperated with the Octalians outside the sphere," Orgaluth informed. "And don't worry, Milo. You have told us so."

"She's right. Take her advice. You can't stop her from whatever she will be doing," Loab explained.

After going whatever long the hallway took, in front of them was then an old door.

"This is the place, folks," Orgaluth stated.

"Be careful out there," Loab suggested. "Me and Milo will be waiting right here until…"

Just before he could finish his sentence, Milo suddenly groaned and hugged his stomach.

"Milo, what's wrong?" the aqua-colored alien asked. "Do you need a hug? Are you too emotional? Wanna say anything to Orgaluth before she cures herself and then you two are going to be engag…"

"Shut up!" Orgaluth exclaimed. "Let Milo say. I think his stomach is hurt and he feels the need."

Milo nodded, "Um… Is there any restroom nearby? I kind of feel the need."

"Oh yes, it feels great that you're in the need right now," Loab stated. "We have just installed some restrooms for humans in the case like this. We're testing it to see if it works and now is the perfect time. Just do what I say."

"Okay…"

"Go back 100 meters then turn left and go 100 meters more then turn right. Or to make it easier, the first left and the first right, then go a little further and you'll see it."

"Got it! See you later, Orgaluth," he greeted.

"Same to you, Milo," she smiled before entering the room by herself.

* * *

Back to the old garage.

Since Doof was the only one to know about repair old parts to new parts, he could instruct everyone to do whatever he said.

"And how does this exactly help us make a spaceship?" Cavendish groaned.

"Less groaning, more working," commanded Doofenshmirtz. "You, the pencil guy, dust off the thing with that napkin over there. And Dakota, put the key on the top of the thing. Alright, I think that should do it."

Doof announced, "Stand back, everyone!"

He and the crew witnessed a marvelous accomplishment they had finished for 15 minutes.

"Oh," exclaimed Cavendish.

"My," followed Dakota.

"Word," exclaimed the technician.

"What is that thing?" the commander asked. She was amazed, judging by her facial expression.

"This… is the solution we have been finding all the afternoon," the slouched man activated it, and a big glass of ice cream, big enough to be held by his hand, was delivered to him. "Ice-Cream-Inator! To help us think."

"You're right…" she borrowed Doof's remote and used the machine by herself. "This is delicious. And it's not on default mode anymore."

"Actually, I already had experience on it after…" the old guy commented, chuckling. "…that change of plans, with my daughter and all."

"Cool…" Both Dakota and the technician were impressed.

"Ugh!" Cavendish found this a waste of time however. "At what time do you think you can eat ice cream and chat?"

He asked concernedly, grabbing the pharamcist's collar, "Didn't you say you know how to renew old parts?"

"I did say that," Doof stated. "But I can't do it fast. This guy can't get it right and with me, it would be taken like ten hours…"

Cavendish ungrabbed his collar, feeling his heart broken, "Something in my heart just… fell apart."

"Don't worry. We can stay here for a night," Dakota reassured his partner, but the British guy had none of it. "And have you ever thought when you can get back to our dirty room? Who's going to take care of Dennis?"

Speaking of Dennis, he was right, "You're right! That guy is alone! We can't let him like that!"

"Then hear me! Something must be done!"

"I know _all_ of your concern, sir" said the technician. "But the problem is we don't have any talent inventors to make a Murphy's Law-proof spaceship. Or at least, renew old stuffs."

"I told you, I was imagining two certain dudes who can do that," Doof stated again. "You know, one had a triangle-head and the other had his head T-shaped."

"Now when you recall it again, I think I have seen those two before…" Cavendish was trying to recollect his memory.

DINK!

"I know! I know!" Dakota announced.

Cavendish sighed. He lost his chance to shine to Dakota (that was kinda like a pay-back to what he had done the disco guy back in 1875), "Alright. Who are they, conclusion-stealer?"

"First of all, I'm not. Last of all, they are Milo's friends. Not Melissa and Zack, but younger… let's see… Phineas and Ferb, if I remember correctly."

"YES!" the scientist exclaimed, "Two boys who befriend with my daughter, Vanessa. Now I remember."

Doof continued, "I heard Vanessa and an orange-haired teenage girl whose name I can't remember told me that they are incredibly smart boys, doing stuffs during the summer."

"So what you're saying is, in order to get you all back to Earth safely, we have to go to Earth and bring those two to Octalia, then command them to make a fully-upgraded, negative ions-proof spaceship, and all of you Earthlings will go back home safely. Is that what you're saying?" the alien commander made a recap, then drinking a glass of water. "Wow, two long lines already."

"Uh… yes, apparently," Dakota kindly agreed. "If you guys agree to travel one more exhausting time, that is."

"Of course we would love to help," the Octalia woman order, "You! Hurry up! Prepare for us a spaceship so we can abduct Phineas and Ferb."

"If by 'abduct', you mean ask them nicely then yes," Cavendish fixed, then turned to ask Perry. "Wanna go, little agent fella."

That reminded him, it had been hours since his absence on Earth, or more specifically at the Flynn-Fletcher house. It had to be 7:00 p.m. back there. Wouldn't his owner Phineas be worried to him?

He should probably get back.

Perry made a thumb-up. Cavendish nodded, "I'll consider that as a 'yes.'"

* * *

Zack and Melissa were waiting for Milo at the hospital where they thought he was supposed to be, since he would love to revisit Loab and Orgaluth again.

Milo came to the main room and greeted them, "Oh, hi guys!"

"Hey, Milo!" Both Zack and Melissa greeted.

"What takes you so long?" the girl asked.

"I have the need, so I go to a nearby restroom and…"

"Wait, do they even have restroom for humans?" Zack questioned curiously.

"Loab told me they had just installed it for a few hours ago," Milo informed, then looking at Cavenpuss. "But Cavenpuss, are you okay?"

He sighed, "If by 'okay', you mean I will always be a pathetic and abominable human 'slashed' platypus hybrid, then yes, I'm perfectly okay."

"We thought it was a running gag, but didn't know it could go this far," Zack stated until he was punched by Melissa. "Ow! What the heck?"

"By we, you mean you! Besides, it's not a running gag anymore. We have to do something to help poor Cavenpuss," Melissa proudly announced. "Now that Milo is here, the three of us will find a way to make the Octalians realize Cavenpuss is not that abominable as they think."

Milo nodded. This was definitely a great thing his friend could do, "I second this, Melissa! But how are we gonna do that?"

"Well, how about a competition?" Zack suggested. "Like 'Battle of the Bands.' He will play music and prove that his talent is made him more of an ugly thing."

"What?! No! Way no!" Cavenpuss greatly disagreed. "I have a bad taste when it comes to music."

"Okay, I'm just trying to help. Geez."

"Actually, Zack's idea isn't bad at all," Melissa said. "A competition will make everyone realize Cavenpuss is more than he is. All we need is something that he can do. Do you have any talent or something?"

"Cat piano?" the hybrid suggested. Out of nowhere, he was holding a small piano, and playing it like a cat. "No one can beat me at this. At least, that's what I think."

"Hmm…" Zac and Chase judged. "Not good enough."

He sighed before throwing the piano out of the place, "Then what else I can do? That's the only thing I'm capable of."

"Well, in my opinion, how about we just straightly bringhim to the Octalians and say he's not abomination, but rather than a nice person with a weird appearance. What do you guys think?" the Murphy boy said.

"Meh… I still think a competion can decide it all."

"You're on!" Zack exclaimed. "In that case, let's organize a competition where we will make Cavendish the most advantaged player as possible."

"You're right. How come I never thought of that!" Melissa delightfully agreed to her 'boyfriend', "And then when he wins, everybody will believe that he is no longer an abomination! Isn't that right, you two?"

Milo and Cavenpuss looked worriedly to each other before replying, "Uh… okay, we guess."

The delightful boy changed the subject, "Um… it's pretty late now. Why don't we reach the commander and ask for dinner?"

* * *

Cavendish, Dakota, Doofenshmirtz, Octalian Commander and some random technician looked at their spaceship again. It's pretty much like all of other ships from Octalia, but it has some adjustments. And Milo didn't come along, so it would be an easy trip.

"I think that should do it," the pink Octalia then informed. "Whoa. It's 7 sharp already. We should go check the kids."

"That's a great idea," Milo said. "We're here."

"Oh yes, then let's," she said before realizing whose voice that was, controting a few weird moves. "Oh… Milo," she chuckled embarrassedly, "What brings you and your friends… here?"

Milo didn't answer that though, but amazed by the spaceship instead. "Whoa… are we gonna get home with that spaceship."

The commander then stopped him, "No, Milo! Don't get closer! I mean, try to stay… away from it… as… possible."

"It's not Murphy's Law-proof, we can't bring you home with that," Dakota added, slightly hearing Milo and his friends groaned.

"Yes, this planet seems to be lack of talentive inventors who can make a super strong spaceship," Cavendish complained.

"I know who can make those, back on Earth," Milo then realized what all of that was all about. "So spaceship, lack of inventors, I can't get home with that spaceship. That means you're going to abduct Phineas and Ferb?!"

"Not an abduction, pizza delivery kid!" Doof answered. "We will ask them nicely. And you can't come along with us because whatsoever reason."

"That sounds like wasting a lot of time, but it's our only choice right now," said the technician.

"But… can you guys even locate where they are on the planet?" Milo questioned.

"It's Danville. Easy quiz question, kid," said the commander.

"Well, Danville is huge. If any of you guys don't know exactly where they are, this will take a very long time!" Zack said.

"Like duh, how are we able to find Milo?" the pink Octalian replied sarcastically.

"But that was because of my negative probabilty ions," Milo explained.

She then sighed, "You're right… But we have their physical appearance, as this lab coat guy said-"

The young boy then had an idea, "I GOT IT! Those two have positive probabilty ions."

"Positive probability ions? Wouldn't that oppose to your thing?"

"If Doof can set the scanner on reverse then you're good."

"I can do that!" the old guy smirked. "Making useless things is my job."

"All righty then. Wish you all had luck!" Melissa wished.

"Yes. Yes, we will!" all of the adults exclaimed.

"Okay, I think that's our conversation," Milo then offered. "Anyone want to go and buy all of us some snack."

"Let me handle that," said the alien commander.

"Great! Thanks!"

* * *

We cut in to a spacious room, where breakfast and lunch are delivered daily.

Oragluth's room. It has been a pretty long while since she was here. She was more glad that after all these years with the negative probability ions mocking around, the room still remained the same. The same door making duck sounds, the same chair she had been playing with, the same spacious view when the roof is opened during the night. She especially loves the last feature.

There were a little few things that are different: pillows and pop-corns on the ground, a disco ball hanging on the roof, some story books.

"That's right!" Orgaluth announced. "Because…"

"IT'S SLEEPOVER TIME!" Orgaluth, Milo, Melissa and Zack screamed in unison.


	3. Sleepover

The hangout has been great. Stuffs being done in sleepover were done. The quartet ate chips which Khone had apologetically given for abandoning them. The soft pillows they were using during the pillow fight were actually heavier than they thought. It was still fun though, but Murphy's Law messed things up a lot so they played it for a short time. And then there were movies, but Milo and Melissa liked to tease Zack so they played "Chop Away at My Heart" during the break.

"That was so adorable," Orgaluth stated.

"Yeah! We were surprised too," said Melissa. "I mean, a scaredy cat like him was in a boyband? I'm glad to be his friend."

"Don't tell me you befriend me just because I'm in a boyband. Can we please talk about something else?" Zack offered.

"So Orgaluth, how does it feel to get back to your lovely room? Isn't it amazing in some ways?" Milo questioned.

"I feel normal, to be honest," she replied. "But I actually feel extraordinary outside this room. I mean, living in that sphere, you have no choice but to wait the sphere make a decision on what I should eat or not. Now I'm released, I can taste freedom. And it was all your help, Milo. Thanks!"

"Oh, shuck. You make me flattered," the boy stated. "But I'm not alone. You just have your friends who always got your back."

"Please, Milo did all the big stuffs. We were just helping him clean all the things trying to stop him," said Zack proudly.

Suddenly, the door opened. The big shadow on the door seemed to make it like a giant figure approaching.

"Who's there?" Zack exclaimed.

"I don't know. I have locked the door from the inside," Orgaluth stated. Everyone glared at her, which she smiled awkwardly. "And I didn't lock it from the outside, did I?"

The figure revealed himself. It was just Diogee, who was keeping two flashlights and Doof's Reducinator all inside his mouth.

"Diogee! Where have you been all evening?" Milo questioned, playfully teasing the dog.

"And you have brough us some tools, cool!" Zack stated.

"I think we should take off dog's saliva on those things," Melissa said. "And Doof's inator. We should take care of it."

"Anyway, what should we do next guys?" Orgaluth questioned. "I feel like I am missing out something…"

"Oh, how about telling each other one embarassing truth?" Milo suggested. He was excited for this already. "Who's in? Huh?"

"How can we say no to your pure excitement, Milo?" the orange-haired girl stated. "Besides, one embarassing moment can't hurt our friendship right?"

Zack replied playfully, "Yes… and no."

He and Melissa laughed to his joke.

"Hmm… I think I have just the thing for that," said the Octalia girl before she went away and came back with a box that looks a lot like a small treasure chest.

"What is it? Are your embarassing toys in here?" Melissa asked.

"Maybe there's real treasure in there," Milo followed.

"Or some love note," Zack guessed.

"None of you got it right," Orgaluth chuckled before revealing to her new Earth friends. "This is the Truth box, or as we call it the Negative box."

"The Negative box?" the trio exclaimed in unison.

"Yes. Yes, it is. It has many blocks than can be unblocked," then she unblocked one. "See? When you do that, there will be a voice asking you about anything. If you answer it truthfully, the chest will be back to normal, but if you don't…"

"Then what? I bet it's gonna be terrifying," said excited Melissa.

"It's horrible though! It knows when you lie and if you do, you will be cursed with negative probability ions!" she revealed and technically almost screamed. "Books will fall on your head, floors will make you fall, and more worse!"

"So when that happens, how can we stop it?" Zack questioned.

"Zack, it can only be stopped when you tell the truth really loud. That way, the curse will be gone and the chest will be normal again."

"Sounds fun! Of course, we're the honest people!" Milo stated then begged Orgaluth. "Can we play it?"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," she whispered. "Now I wish I didn't reveal it from the beginning."

"Aw come on, it will be a few turns. Knowing the truth, then we will give it back," the ginger explained confidently.

"Besides, we're pros at Murphy's Law," followed the boy band. "How hard could it be when we were curse. We totally got this!"

Orgaluth sighed. It seemed like she had no choice left.

"Alright… but it will be just four turns for four of us," the girl warned. "NOT each of us, like one turn for each…"

"Yeah yeah, we got it!" the trio exclaimed, being tired of a buzzkill Orgaluth.

"Milo, you do the first attempt."

"Wowee! Let's see…" he then unblocked a part of the chest.

Three seconds passed but nothing happened.

"Um… does this work well Orgaluth?"

"Opps. Forgot to push the button on it," she pushed it then Milo blocked and unblocked that part.

A voice was revealed magically, _"Hello, you fools. Welcome to the Truth box, an invention full of tricks and questions. It is also called the Negative box recently. Who has unblocked a part of me?"_

"Oh, me, me!" Milo raised his hand excitedly. "I'm the one who unblocked you."

"_I see. It's like I pretend not to know anything to make you reveal yourself, while I actually know who touched me. Anyway, first question: what do you think about Octalia?"_

"Good question…"

"Just tell it from your heart, Milo," said Orgaluth.

"Okay then…" the boy took a deep breath, then began to confess. "Well, I think Octalia is a nice planet overall. The people are friendly even though the way they abduct me is… not comfortable. I'd say some parts of your planet are pretty polluted but that is because of the evil sphere. Together we will fix it, okay?"

"_That was one nice truth, my boy!" _the box announced. The part Milo unblocked automatically returned to normal.

"So that's it?" Melissa gained more confidence than before. "It was more easier than I thought."

"Zack, your turn!"

"What? Not me?" the teenage girl groaned.

"Boys play this better than girls, according to the statistics," Orgaluth informed.

"Okay let's see…" Zack exclaimed. "And I thought a sleepover on another planet couldn't be more fun than this."

He stopped playing and then realized something, muttering "Another planet? What about on Earth? How are my parents? Would they be worried if they don't see me…"

"Zack…" Milo exclaimed worriedly.

"Zack is right, Milo. What about my dad?"

"Seriously, Melissa? Not you too? You're tougher than this," he then slapped on her face.

"Oh yeah, guess I'm better than that. Thanks Milo."

"But Zack… Poor guy."

"I got this," Melissa said.

She grabbed Zack's shoulders tightly and faced him. He looked away nervously, "Melissa, what are you doing?"

"Hear me and look at me!" she commanded. "Things have been going unexpectedly and somehow we have to stuck in this sleepover in a far-away, unfamiliar planet. No offense, Orgaluth."

"That's okay. I totally get it," Orgaluth said.

"And what's more, our parents… I mean, yours and mine… might have notice that we have been missing. But that's not too much to worry about."

"So what you're saying is I don't need to wonder about my parents?" Zack questioned.

"No, that's not the case really," she continued. "We're safe now, together, and that's more important. We'll let that for later, okay?"

"She's right, Zack," Milo agreed. "Just relax and everything is going to be fine."

Seeing his friends standing by his side and comforting him, he couldn't ask for anything better. It just shows how awesome his friends can be, "Thanks guy! It's not like I can't do anything right now, right?" Zack chuckled. "We just have to move on!"

"Ya know… after all of this..." the Octalia girl grinned awkwardly before saying disappointedly. "I'm not sure if this boy can do the Truth box well."

"Trust him. He can do it," Melissa stated.

"I know, don't pressure me," Zack said before moving another part of the box.

The voice said again, _"I see it all. That was so emotional, wasn't it?"_

"Seriously though, how can this thing see it all?" the orange-haired girl questioned. "This doesn't even make any sense. Where did you get this stuff?"

"Ask my mom who bought it from some antique store or something," she shrugged. "When I first played it, I just didn't ask that much."

"_Okay, a question for you black boy over here."_

"Well, duh! Insult to injury," Zack muttered.

"Racist guy," Melissa exclaimed.

"_What is your favorite type of music? Pick one or as many as you want. Just don't lie to me!"_

"What? Seriously? That's it?" the boyband chuckled again. "This is way too easy for me. Okay, I like pop. Rock is also my favorite, and children's folk music."

"You're being honest, Zack!" Milo teased and laughed.

"Don't ask, Milo. DON'T. ASK."

"_Done and done. That was quick"_ it said. Zack's part had been back to normal again.

"Okay, two girls left. Who's up first?" Zack questioned.

"Um… how about Orgaluth? I'll take the last turn," Melissa awkwardly said. The boyband glared at her. "What? Can't I be the one who takes the last turn and end you all on the bed?... Okay, that last sentence was weird."

"I feel my turn is coming, so let's just agree with her," Orgaluth accepted and moved the part beneath the chest.

"_Ha! Not that part. It tickles! Okay, I know this girl pretty well and she's gonna have a tough question…"_

"You say it every time and it always ends up so easy…"

"_NOT THIS TIME!" _the voice yelled. _"My question is: what is your relationship to the person sitting next to your left?"_

She turned to her left and of course she already knew who that was. This wouldn't be easy.

"Milo… huh?"

"Well, I saved your life…" Milo joked.

"Not simple as that. Let me think…" the Octalian took a moment to think. 20 seconds later and she got the answer. "It's simple actually. It's like a relationship between a hero and a princess. The hero saves the princess from the castle, but he can't do it without the help of his village. So my point is (and this is how I feel about him as well), we're friends!"

"Yes. Yes we are," Milo agreed.

A clapping sound was made, _"Good, I like that answer. Orgaluth, you always prove that you're growing up everyday. This deserves an award…"_

"Really? Can you reveal it?" she questioned excitedly.

"_If that happens, I suppose this won't be the Negative box anymore!" _ he announced and then laughed.

"Knew it…" the girl griped.

"_But that answer makes me impressed anyways," _ the box said before he put Orgaluth's part back to where it was.

"Phew… I thought I died on that one."

"Melissa, you take the last turn, right?" Milo questioned and Melissa agreed. "You know me, Milo! I will end this quickly."

"I don't know. The last person sometimes is the one to turn the table around…" Orgaluth exclaimed.

"Ridiculous!" the ginger stated. "I know I'm the most honest person in the world. This is walking in the park, my friend."

"You know I'm joking, but I hightly doubt about that fact," Zack said.

She pulled out the part on top. The same ol' voice announced it was their last turn.

"_Alright, Melissa-chan, eh?"_

"Don't call me like I was in an anime," Melissa complained.

The voice chuckled, _"Fine, spoilsport… Let's just get this over okay? Hmm… Okay, this one is a good question: what is your relationship to the person sitting next to your right?"_

"What? Again?" she exclaimed.

"No, not really. He said it was the person sitting next your right, instead of left like last time," Orgaluth informed.

"You mean Zack?"

"Hey, what's wrong about me?" Zack questioned.

"Nothing. You're great, dude," she replied sheepishly. "Okay let's see… You know what I'm gonna say. I'd say that we are best friends who helps out Milo a lot, and teasing each other a little bit."

"I agree!" the boyband said.

Unfortunately, the part didn't move back this time, _"I'm sorry, but that is A LIE!"_

"What?" all of them yelled in unison.

"How is that possible?" Melissa then became more worried. And that was different in just a few moments ago. "I was honest all the time."

"_Sorry, but I'm the most honest one in here. And I know that you're lying"_ it continued. _"You must have been cursed by now without noticing."_

The whole bookshelf behind her fell. Luckily it didn't hit her.

"Okay but seriously, for a teenager like you, you seem to have a lot of books," Melissa stated.

"Sorry."

A few seconds later, the steel cage on the roof fell and landed. The holes were pretty big enough so no one hurt. That was, before the cage shattered and came into small piece.

"This is starting to feel dangerous…" the girl exclaimed. "But you said the effect was going to affect me only."

"One thing about Murphy's Law, Melissa," Milo informed. "Face it together, and hurt it together."

"And the glass is gonna fall any seconds…" Orgaluth announced, and all of them screamed.

"We're gonna be ruined! Melissa, just tell it what you're feeling!" Zack said while hiding his face behind her back.

"I told it what I feel! Isn't that right?" the orange-haired girl grew more worried.

"You should know that more than us!" Orgaluth yelled at her.

"Uh… I'm kind of hate him right now?!" Melissa answered

"WHAT?!" Zack was susprised by this answer. "Well… if that's a small price to save us…"

"_Incorrect!" _the voice laughed.

"…I am officially lost…" the boyband announced.

"Guys, I have some protection suits. Put these on…" Milo took out the first one but its head tore off.

He took out the second one, same result. Both of the suits burned itself for no reason.

The Murphy boy sheepishly announced, "Um… I only have three left."

"What?" Zack, Melissa and Orgaluth exclaimed in unison.

A big piece of glass started to fall. Not a good sign.

"Guys, take it quickly. It should be safe for all of you."

"What about you?" Melissa questioned. "Please don't tell me you're…"

"Yes, stay strong, Melissa," Milo whispered.

"No! Don't Milo! I think I can tell the truth!"

"Yes, Milo. Don't do this. We will face it together," Zack tried to convince him. "Live together. Die together."

The Murphy boy chuckled, "Guys… thank you for sticking by my side the whole time."

A loud shriek was heard. Melissa couldn't take it anymore. Milo was about to sacrifice himself because of her stupid feelings.

The glass fell immidiately, just in time the girl confesse, "Zack, I love you! I love you back there!"

"_Correct!" _the part on the chest moved back to where it was. The whole room shined so bright that everyone couldn't see anything except the infinite white. A white ray appeared and shot itself into space. The event created a loud sound of explosion.

Meanwhile, back to Doof and his co.. They were about to enter the spaceship when…

"Did anyone hear that?" Doofenshmirtz asked if anyone heard anything about the explosion.

* * *

"AAAH!" Melissa woke up from her bed. Her sleep didn't go well, proved by her constant breath, her sweat flowing all in the body, and she felt more awake than ever.

8:00 a.m. That midnight had passed. She wondered what had happened. Was the whole confession thing real, or was it all just a dream?

She found herself in Orgaluth's room. The beds, the books, everything seemed pretty fine. Nothing changed, like there wasn't any sleepover. She didn't see Milo, Zack or Orgaluth anywhere. They must have been eating breakfast before her.

"Gotta check it out myself," Melissa walked out from the room. She met her friends who had just finished washing the dishes.

"Hey, Melissa!" Milo greeted her.

"Cool, you're finally awake," Orgaluth said.

"Yeah, I have been oversleeping, right?" Melissa questioned. She talked like she was whispering. Melissa wasn't certain on what had happened yet.

"Yep. You confessed your true feelings and the whole night went awesome!" Zack stated.

The girl kinda blushed, "R-really? I didn't remember it much."

"Allow me," Milo quoted her confession. "Ahem. 'Dear my friends, you guys are the best friends a girl could ever ask for. Even Orgaluth, whom I know in just a day. Just so you guys know, whenever there are troubles, you know I will always be there. Your best friend!"

It took Melissa's ashtonishment, "That was my confession?"

"Well yeah?" Orgaluth said. "You must have had a really bad dream. Come on, go washing your face, friend."

She didn't talk more about it. Smiling and deciding to keep it a secret of her own, that was her decision.

Our cheerful, energetic girl was back!

"You ready, Zack?" she asked him after washing her face. "Ready to bring back Cavenpuss some justice?"

"You know I am!" the boyband exclaimed and they high-fived.

"Oh, this whole thing is gonna be fun," Orgaluth whispered to Milo.

He grinned and replied, "Yes. Yes, it is."

* * *

**A/N: I want to give my thank you to everyone who have fav-ed and followed this story. Next chapter is going to be exciting!**


	4. Contest

Back to Earth in the evening. Usually at this time, the Flynn-Fletchers will have a peaceful dinner with all of the members in the family. Well today, all of them appeared except someone. That made the peaceful dinner less peaceful.

Phineas was worried to his absence. Normally, he will show up by the time Phineas gets back home, and the boy says "Oh, there you are, Perry" just like he did in the summer.

He was sitting alone on the couch. It was 7:00 p.m. and even though dinner had already been over, there was still no sign of his return.

Ferb and Candace were looking at Phineas from a distance, being worried for their younger brother. Linda and Lawrence were busy in the attic and could care less, since they barely saw what happened to the kids during the summer.

"Uh, does he usually act up like this in the summer?" Candace asked directly to Ferb.

Ferb shook his head, "He's not acting up. If you remember that morning when Perry was lost."

"Oh, I remember… It's my bad actually," she shrugged.

"Guys, it's alright," Phineas smiled to them before revealing his thought. "It's just Perry is lost and I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you use the old way?" Candace suggested. "That would work again, right?"

"School's no joke, Candace," Ferb teased.

"Ferb's right. Man, it's easier when you're in the summer vacation," the triange-headed savant exclaimed.

"No worries…" the older sister calmed him. "Maybe Perry is just going to some of his friends' house and being late or in the worst case, never. But guess what, I'm the oldest kid here, in this house. If anyone is in trouble, I should be in charge and take care of them. Got it?"

Phineas and Ferb stared at her blankly, having no idea what her speech was about.

Candace sighed, "I said, let me find Perry while you're at school. I have no school tomorrow."

"That's a great idea, Candace!" said Phineas. He ran to his sister and hugged her. "You're the best sister I could ever have."

Candace hugged him back, "I bust you best, I help you best."

Ferb smiled comfortably. That's all.

…

Back to the Octalia in the morning.

Milo and Orgaluth were helping Cavenpuss suit himself in backstage. Soon, Zack and Melissa would make him a star. He would be less of an abomination, more of a platypus "slashed" human hybrid that everyone should admire of his personalities. He was now… without Cavendish's clothes, which is still pretty normal to a platypus.

As of the preparation, he was kind of worried.

"Would you look at that? I'm going to become more approachable. But what should I do?"

"I believe Zack and Melissa will prepare for you something special. Something that only you can do," Orgaluth said.

"Yeah, that is one thing I'm worried along with Cavenpuss," Milo revealed. "What about other contestants? Wouldn't that be considered cheating?"

"Really? I didn't think of that," the Octalia girl explained. "I'm just thinking this is their game and their rules. If that's a small price for his success, I guess we better give it a shot."

Milo sighed. Guess he would never convince someone to feel that was wrong somewhere like him. But he could try.

"Well, if the calamity girl said so then I agree. But Cavenpuss, there is one thing that you don't account for…" he said.

"Wait, am I really missing something?" Cavenpuss questioned. "I thought that power would help me get through."

"That's the point! You don't need any power or talent to be impressed by anyone," Milo explained. "Sure, Zack and Melissa's idea is worth a shot right now. But what I believe is that every single person has a heart."

"I have one, too!"

"Yeah, literally, but it also means that your kindness is what makes you unique, no matter how hedious you are."

"Oh," the calamity girl was touched. "Now I get it. Instead of making them impress over you, you should be truthful to them and they will see how kind you are."

"I-I don't know…" Cavenpuss confessed. "Everything can be a possibility right now. But what I should do is to get out there and impress some audiences. BRB!"

Cavenpuss had already left the backstage.

Milo suggested Orgaluth, "Let's check them outside."

"Agree."

* * *

We came to the main stage. It had nothing but a large obstacle course with tubes, ponds, ladders and fiery circles and several other things in a standard obstacle course.

Hosted by Zack and Melissa in the booth.

"Greetings, Octalians, and welcome to our first annual (and maybe the last) Surviving the Grand Obstacle Course Contest! Or SGOCC for an acronym," Melissa narrated excitedly.

"This 10-minute obstacle course will test your guts, your skill and your bravery. Who is gonna survive?!" Zack scramed.

"No, seriously, I guess there's one contestant out there can be talent enough to survive this," the orange-haired girl stated.

"Hmm, how is that even possible for us to survive?" one of the audience member muttered.

"I hate stairs! My tentacles are allergic to those!" another attendance exclaimed.

"And joining us for today's event is a famous host in your planet, Zorb Zerbavoir!" Melissa announced.

"Zorb Zerbavoir is here, ladies and gentle-talians!" Zorb said. "Whoa-oh! I'd say for Earthlings like you, this event is extreme!"

"Thanks but… don't call us Earthlings," Zack replied. "And now, without further ado, let our competition… begin!"

As everyone was cheering, Milo and Orgaluth paid attention from a far distance to the stage. They tried to get themselves closer.

"I've never thought this event can attract so many Octalians…" the female confessed.

"Um… awkward question. Why do you make me wearing this dark cloak?" the Murphy boy asked.

"We're spies, you know. Spying how our friends are doing," Orgaluth stated.

Milo groaned and rolled his eyes.

"To begin with, please give your big hands to your first contestant, Reggie," the boyband announced.

Reggie came out and faced the course, then knuckling his hands, "Let's do this."

HONK! The alarm started and the test began.

"Wow, he swam through the pool and dodged the flaming circles above his head at the same time!" Melissa narrated. "What an amazing start out there!"

"There must be no mistake in this round," Zorb followed. "One small mistake and he could fry himself into sushi."

"And he has done swimming and reached in front of the next obstacle," Zack informed.

"Wow, this thing isn't half bad at all," Orgaluth said to Milo in the audiences.

"I don't know," Milo exclaimed. "Something tells me that this contest doesn't seem right. It's my instinct, Orgaluth. MY INSTINCT!"

"And now he's running all the way up on the slope and facing… the swinging hammers!" Melissa announced.

Everyone gasped in terror.

"This is horrible," an audience said.

"We have slow speed. He's not gonna make it!" Orgaluth informed to Milo.

"Uh… wasn't Loab running so fast yesterday?" he stated.

"No fear folks!" Reggie yelled. "I'm gonna smashing it."

Now it was the reporters' turn to gasp. They were amazed by Reggie's moves.

"Oh wait! What was he performing to us?" Zoab questioned.

"He's swinging with a hammer?" Zack followed.

"And he uses the force to jump to another one. Terrific!" Melissa screamed.

The audience went wild again, while Milo and Orgaluth sighed in relief.

"Well, that guy knows his stuff," said Milo.

That was, until a moment later, he couldn't keep his balance and drop himself from a fearsome height. Everyone gasped again.

Milo grinned awkwardly while Orgaluth couldn't even stop covering her eyes, "Somebody stop this!"

As almost entire people couldn't watch the scene, Cavenpuss from the backstage came out and brough a pillow beneath Reggie.

The contestant was surprised. He just knew an abomination had just saved him.

"Shhh! Um… I'm the last contestant," Cavenpuss said before getting into backstage.

When everyone heard nothing, they opened their eyes and saw Reggie landed safely on the stage.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" the Octalians cheered.

"Woohoo!" exclaimed Orgaluth.

"That's a relief," Milo said.

"Phew!" the three reporters exclaimed. The show should be continued.

"Alright… somehow, Reggie has been safe," informed Zack.

"Unfortunately, he has stopped his game with an unlucky accident," sadly announced Zack.

"Sorry, buddy. BUT THIS IS GETTING HEATER THAN EVER!" Melissa yelled excitedly. "That's why it's an… EXTREME OBSTACLE COURSE! "

"But… I don't think it's that extreme," Zack explained. "It's big, but it's not that hard. Let's… not oversell it."

"Alright folks! Start your engine!" the girl yelled again.

"No, no, no. They don't have engines, we all know that…" the boyband calmed her down when he saw another contestant using a motorbike. "Oh wait, someone really has an engine. My bad."

"Um… excuse me, but are there any lines for me in this one?" Zorb questioned while Zack and Melissa questionably glaring at him.

Meanwhile, down in the audience…

"This is gonna be fun after all, Milo," Orgaluth confirmed.

"You're right. Maybe I'm doubting too much about the preparations and stuffs," claimed Milo.

Then we came to a montage about many more Octalians playing this game, while "Extremely Extreme" was playing in the background.

"Oh… that slam is gonna hurt!" Zorb commented.

"Why? He survives amazingly!" Melissa commented to another contestant.

"The ladder! IT BURNS! Ahhhh!" exclaimed the fourth contestant on the day.

"Phew… no one sees me, after all," said Cavenpuss. It was the seventh person he saved before he pretended like he hadn't prepared yet.

"Aha! Sucker!" Orgaluth exclaimed.

"This is torture!" Milo yelled at the calamity girl while she was grinning awkwardly.

"The tenth person. Can he follow his ownest path to previous contestants?" Zack questioned.

Just as then, a giant gorilla hand smashed him down in the mud. He couldn't pass the spinning pillar.

"Opps, and he couldn't pass through the Gorilla Handshake, even though he looked pretty fine to me," Melissa informed.

"I'm okay!" he said as the audience cheered yet again.

* * *

And here came the eleventh contestant. The final one.

"The final contestant, baby! This is going to be the most talentive, the strongest, the toughest contestant you have ever seen!" Melissa announced.

Zack elbowed her. She realized what she had just said and fixed her sentence, "Well, that's my guess."

"It's not like anything we know of yet," Zack stated.

"And in his description: he's nice and he's weird. That's all I've got," Zorb said before announcing his name. "Let's give you big hand to… Cavenpuss!"

The abomination were then standing in the big stage. Everyone's cheer was eventually turning to a deadly silence. Some audience were awkwardly clapping, while other weren't impressed as much.

"Oh, what's happening?" Zorb asked while he was turning off his mic.

"As expected," Zack exclaimed.

"This is why we organized this," Melissa whispered to him. "To make people respect him more."

"I see..."

"And pay attention to our leaderboard," the boyband said. "As you can see, our record so far has belonged to Danny, the tenth contestant. He managed to climb on The Spinning Pillar. Can he make it through Gorilla Handshake?"

"Oh, this obstacle course can go into sudden death!" Melissa went overexcited.

"You mean a tie…?"

"No, sudden death!"

"Oh, here's come our main character," Orgaluth said calmly.

"I just hope he's okay…" Milo revealed. "Again, I feel something suspicious in this game, and he can be the one to solve it!"

"A playground in front of me?" he knuckled his head, hands and feet. "I can do this."

He leered his eyes before running and swimming through Flaming Circles in three seconds.

"Whoa! The guy is actually pulling himself up," Zorb said.

"And he's doing flips on the slope, running through the hammers in the ninja speed!" informed Zack.

"The Path of Ladders! And Chilly Wind! Some said it burned, but Cavenpuss is on fired!" the girl excitedly cheered.

"He's not climbing anymore. He's walking on the stairs like there weren't any holes under him," Zorb amazed.

"Now he's jumping on the Bouncy Platform and going through the SPINNING PILLAR!" Melissa yelled, grinning while holding hands with her boyfriend excitedly.

"Yes! This is the moment!" Zack exclaimed. "The Gorilla Handshake! Will he make it through?"

Zack and Melissa couldn't look at anywhere else but Cavenpuss. One more step and he was going to win the competition and Octalians' respect.

Milo and Orgaluth opened their jaws. They were speechless. One more moment and Cavenpuss could make history.

The Octalians who were silent figures to Cavenpuss at first, now couldn't do anything else but cheering and watching the moment.

Cavenpuss was glaring at something before finishing up the Gorilla Hand, yelling, "Stop this nonsense INSTANTLY!"

The audience gasped.

Milo, Orgaluth, Zack, Melissa and Zorb exclaimed, "What?"

The abomination then pointed to the booth, "Zack and Melissa! You two have been accused of hurting Octalians just because you want me to win!"

The audience gasped. Wondering how many times this sentence has been written all over so far.

"Oh, dramatic scene," Orgaluth said.

"This can't be good…" Milo followed. He took off his coat and came to Cavenpuss. "Hey Cavenpuss, I think that's…"

"Is true, Murphy," the platypus Cavendish said. "I was the one to save all the contestants from the heavy injury. Well, not all of them. The tenth person seems pretty fine to me."

"That's true! And it was fun!" the guy said off-screen.

Zack and Melissa now looked down and felt guilty.

"I guess… I should leave this booth in this moment…" Zorb said before leaving.

"I don't believe it!" an Octalian said.

"A contest was designed specifically for another… something to win? I don't understand."

"Why faking it? Why do you have to hurt us people so bad?"

"This means war!"

And then, all of the Octalians started raging onto the stage and decided to find Zack and Melissa's deaths.

* * *

Cut to a scene where Zack and Melissa were being tied together upside down in front of Orgaluth's house.

"That's the story folks," the calamity girl said.

"What? No!" Zack stated while shaking the rope and Melissa who was being tied with him… too closed. "You make us like we are gonna be punishing to death."

"Yeah girl, just tell our readers already!" Melissa commanded.

"Oh I'll tell alright, so I can get to the part how _this_ happened."

* * *

Where were we? Right… the angry mob.

"Guys, stop!" the calamity girl prevented them from causing more troubles. "Listen them explain, alright?"

The crowd then stopped and started to reconsider.

"Alright, we'll hear them explain."

Zack and Melissa came down from the high booth and faced the audiences.

"We're really sorry, guys," both said in unison. "We hope you can forgive us."

"It's just that we want to do something to get Cavenpuss some attention. You know, some appreciation he deserves…" said Melissa.

The crowd started to discuss.

"Yeah, that's true," Zack replied. "We thought that a competition would prove how worthy Cavenpuss is… We're really stupid, aren't we?"

"No… not at all," an Octalian came to cheer them up. "It shows your good intention to make us love a… nice person. Though it can cause us some pain, but it was fun!"

"That's true! We're okay!" some contestants said from nowhere, "It was fun, actually!"

"And Cavenpuss," Milo said. "Even though the win and the appreciation was right in front of you, you decided to give it up and to gain everyone's appreciation with your own kind heart!"

"Metaphorically! Thanks, Milo," said Cavenpuss.

"Now that's settled," another audience came up with an idea. "Why don't we all hang out with Cavenpuss and get to know him a little better?"

"Yeah!" everyone agreed, as they threw Cavenpuss up in the air, but with more love and appreciation.

"Heh… this has done because those two set it up though. Gotta thank them…" the small guy whispered.

Just as the crowd left, the obstacle course had fallen into pieces. Luckily, Milo and his friends had avoided it in time.

"Phew… Glad that's over with. And guys, even though it's great, don't do this again!" Milo ordered.

"Yes, sir Murphy!" both agreed.

"Glad that we don't get into any more troubles or punishment or something…" Melissa said.

"Punishment? We have something like that in our planet," Orgaluth informed. "Come. I'll show you guys."

"Well, what is it?" Zack questioned.

* * *

"And now we came to this…" Zack said blankly.

"It was a punishment we did when we had done horrible things," Orgaluth informed. "And don't worry, it just lasts an hour. Enjoy yourselves!"

And then she left the two having their time.

"Well…" Zack opened up first. "The sunset is beautiful from here. Even though we are… upside down."

"Yeah, it's nice," Melissa whispered. "We messed up big, did we? If it weren't for Orgaluth saving us…"

"I agree, but still, it was awesome! The whole competition was wild out there. And… we had fun… a lot! And… you were rocking out there!"

"R-really?" the girl stammered.

"Of course! We have improved since you know… the whole save the llama thing…"

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

They were looking and blushing at each other. Ten minutes had just passed.

"I'm tired. Let me have a nap, okay…" Zack said before falling into a short nap.

"Oh Zack…" Melissa confessed. "You know, sometimes I'm sick when it comes to be upside down but… I think I can get through this time."


End file.
